Band pass filters (BPFs) are used extensively in mobile communications systems such as cellular phones and wireless local area networks (WLAN) to suppress unwanted noise and produce signals with enough gain and narrow frequency range to meet desired specifications. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) can damage a BPF and reduce yield. To mitigate against ESD damage, ESD protection diodes are tied to input and output pins of the BPF to redirect charge from an ESD event away from the BPF. Plug-and play ESD diodes may be reused for a variety of circuit applications, but can cost significant die area to meet performance standards. Smaller BPFs may tailored to a given device application, but are a limited range of use.